Question: The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $415$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 415$ $5x + 20= 415$ $5x = 395$ $x = 79$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 4$ is the third odd number. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $83$.